The Curse of Titanic
by Zakemur
Summary: A goodbye scene went wrong and Ash found himself on the board of a luxury ship SS Trinity with Dawn. What will he do? What about The Curse of Titanic? AshXDawn. Read and Review


"No need to worry! We'll meet again someday!" Ash yelled to Dawn, when she got on board of an enormous ship. It happened at the port of Jubilife city.

Suddenly Dawn's hat fell off her head on Ash. He gave his backpack filled with Pokemon to Brock. The boy quickly ran on the deck of the ship and gave her the hat without anyone noticing him getting aboard.

"Thanks!" Dawn thanked him. Ash desired to get off the ship but suddenly he heard:

"All, aboard!"

The anchor was already up.

The ship had departure from the port before Ash could even think about getting off.

"No! Stop the ship! Stop the ship!" Ash yelled.

"Too late, kid! Looks like you're coming with us".

"I'm going to jump!" Ash yelled and called Brock:

"Help me, you fool!"

"I can't, you're too far!" Brock yelled back.

"Cheer up Ash, now we can spend more time together". Dawn tried to calm him down barely holding him from jumping. Ash resisted for a while but then the captain got angered and scared him:

"If you don't keep quiet, you'll jump in to the ice cold water by walking the plank!"

Dawn approached Ash, who looked in to the ocean, lost in his thoughts:

"The captain said to put all your Pokémon in your luggage".

"Seriously?" Ash asked calmly. "I have only two Pokemon and non of them are dangerous. You know, it is Pikachu and Scraggy".

"I know, but he says that they are a danger to the ship".

"Alright, alright…" Ash mumbled and went to the luggage section of the ship with Dawn. On their way the accidental passengers asked:

"I haven't noticed that this ship is so huge. How many people are on board?"

"More than two thousand people are on this cruise". Dawn answered.

"You mean this is a luxury liner for more than two thousand people?"

"Exactly! This ship is called SS Trinity and is a luxury cruise ship. It has been built last year and it is on its first voyage today. Look at everything, isn't it fancy? Look at the wide crystal clean deck, at its snowy-white color. That's not all! There is also a tennis court, a disco, a restaurant, a café and even an arcade room".

"Some of the details sound familiar…" Ash said and gave his Pokémon to sailor; Dawn did the same despite the fact that they were going to put their stuff in the luggage room themselves.

"You know what else is familiar? Let's go to the bow of the ship and I'll show you".

Ash led Dawn to the bow of the ship and said on their arrival there:

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do". Dawn answered confidently.

"Close your eyes!"

Dawn closed her eyes and then Ash whispered:

"Go ahead!"

Dawn obeyed and went towards the bow of the ship.

"Put your feet on the railing and climb it like a ladder!" Ash continued to whisper in her ear and his breath slightly moved her hair.

"I…" Dawn mumbled with a shaking voice.

"You said that you trust me". Ash protested.

"Yes I do, but…"

"I'll hold you do not worry!"

They were interrupted by Lyra who was also on the ship:

"Guys, are you trying to imitate Titanic?"

"Now I understand what is so familiar!" Dawn said blushing and opening her eyes.

"I have always wanted to do that". Lyra said "So, that makes you guys a couple, right?"

"No!" Ash and Dawn yelled like psychos. Suddenly the captain came and exclaimed:

"Did I hear something about Titanic? You know that named is cursed! A hundred years have passed since the tragedy and it is still remembered…"

"Nothing like that could ever happen, even if we hit an iceberg what are the odds that a helicopter wouldn't come and save us". Ash interrupted.

The captain didn't drop a word and got back to his cabin. Lyra asked:

"What should we do now?"

"Let's go to the restaurant!" Dawn offered. It sounded like a good idea and was approved by Ash and Lyra.

The restaurant was fancy. A large square room filled with black tables of every shape, but there was an empty space for dancing in the left side of the room. The sealing wasn't high, despite that there was a blossom shaped crystal chandelier. The walls were beige and the floor was covered in a red carpet. There was a small white door with round windows leading to a kitchen.

Most of the tables were occupied except for a one table for two in the middle and in the right corner was a small table for one person. Lyra smiled and said:

"I'm going to sit alone there. There is a table for two in the middle; since you're a couple I guess it is suitable for you two".

"We are not a couple!" Ash yelled.

"You were the ones imitating Jack and Rose". Lyra noted.

"Touché". Dawn said and sighed.

"We are not a couple, so if you please EXCUSE me, I'm going to order some food". Ash said and went towards the table for two; Dawn had no choice, but to follow him.

They sat on the chairs and checked the menu out. A waiter came and asked:

"May I take your order?"

"I think I'll order a stake and a vegetable salad". Ash said.

"I'll have shrimps". Dawn responded.

"You'll receive your food in twenty minutes". The waiter said and left.

There was an announcement:

"The dance had officially begun!"

"Dance? What dance?" Dawn asked Ash.

"You're asking me? I don't have any info; I'm not even an official passenger". Ash answered clearly.

Suddenly very popular dance music began playing. Dawn shouted:

"This is my favorite, I'm going to dance! I don't care what people think of my moves…"

"I think you dance very well". Ash said.

"Thanks". Dawn said and stood up in order to dance…

_Next…_

_Déjà vu or coincidence? _


End file.
